


Abdam appreciation

by hurtsyfiction



Category: Hurts (Band), Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: M/M, Muscles, Touching, abs, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtsyfiction/pseuds/hurtsyfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam has been working out for a while now which made his body very muscular. Theo can't help but stare in awe when the pianist comes out of the shower with just a towel wrapped around his waist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abdam appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by: https://instagram.com/p/1p_apXI10n/ and http://gabrielthequeenofsass.tumblr.com/image/116928107188

Adam just came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist when Theo looked up and stopped dead in his movement. He just stared at his band mate’s naked upper body. 

The guitarist noticed that and shortly cleared his throat, resulting in the other looking up at him, his cheeks slightly flushed. 

“Something wrong?”, Adam asked. 

“You uh- You look… really… hot.”, Theo stuttered, blushing even more. 

“Uh thanks?”, the guitarist replied, not quite knowing how to react to his bandmate calling him hot.

“Have you been working out?”, the singer asked. 

“Yeah. I started going to the gym regularly.”, Adam replied and walked over to his bag that was laying on a bench close to where Theo was standing. He opened it and started rummaging, searching for something. 

“Can I touch it?”, Theo asked without really thinking about it. 

As he saw his friend stopping in his movement and his eyebrows shoot up, he thought about what he had just said and mumbled “Sorry. That’s awkward. Forget it.”

“God, Theo. Let the poor man take a shower and put on some clothes before you go touch his abs. Or no, even better. Go and get a room you two!”, Pete muttered amused, shaking his head. 

“Sure you can, if you want.”, the pianist answered Theo’s question, ignoring the other band members and slightly shrugging to assure that it was alright with him. 

He had worked his ass off until he got his six-pack so why not let people appreciate it? Theo was one of the first who had noticed anyways. Fairly enough, not a lot of people saw him almost naked. And seemingly not everyone payed as much attention to his body as a certain singer.

Anyway, the singer walked over to him and reached out a hand, carefully touching his mate’s naked stomach with his fingertips. Adam flinched a bit at the first touch which was unnoticed by everyone except Theo. He carefully let his fingers wander over his friend’s soft skin, feeling the abs beneath it. Theo slightly put more pressure into his touch to feel every single muscle. 

“Wow, you’re really hard.”, he mumbled, bringing up his other hand and now let both of his hands wander up and down on Adam’s naked upper body.

The singer was busy staring at his mate and feeling him up as he heard someone laugh. “You’ll probably get something else hard if you keep on doing that.”, Paul grinned and earned some laughs from the other guys.

At that, the singer froze, his hands resting on Adam’s stomach and his face turning red. He quickly let his hands fall down and stared at his mate in shock. What the hell was he doing? 

“Sorry”, he muttered, scratching his neck slightly embarrassed. 

He then turned around, took his bag that was laying on the floor and left the locker room.

+++

A few minutes later Theo returned to the locker room. He had noticed that he had forgotten his suit jacket as he had hurried away before. He quickly grabbed the piece of clothing from the hook and was about to leave again, when he heard soft moans coming from the shower.

It almost sounded like- He took a step closer to the shower door and then he heard it again. 

“Adam? Is that you?”, he asked. 

At that he heard something falling to the tiled floor inside. Probably a shower gel bottle or something, judging by the sound of it. 

“Are you alright?”, the singer asked slightly worried as he got no answer. 

“Yeah uh- S-sure.”, he heard the muffled voice of the guitarist.

Theo had a damn good idea what was going on in there. That bastard. He quietly opened the door and sneaked in, closed it behind himself and locked it. Just in case. 

From the door he could already see the guitarist’s shadow behind the shower curtain. The running water muted most sounds in the little room and therefore the other didn’t suspect a thing.

“Need a hand or are you fine with yourself?”, Theo asked smugly, knowing exactly that Paul hadn’t been too wrong with what he had said earlier. 

At that he heard the other draw in a breath. Then the water was turned off. After a moment of total silence, the curtain was slightly pulled back and the head of his bandmate appeared. 

Adam was lost for words. He was just really embarrassed that Theo had caught him like that. Of course he knew what was going on. The singer saw his friend’s flushed cheeks and couldn’t help smiling a bit.

“Fancy some company?”, he asked, wiggling his brows. 

Adam’s eyebrow shot up at that, his head turned an even darker shade of red as he looked into the other’s face. Was he joking? He didn’t see any sign for that in the other’s features. So, he was actually serious? The pianist wasn’t sure but he decided to give it a try. Adam averted his gaze and stared at the partly wet floor in front of the shower.

He took a deep breath and shortly cleared his throat before he muttered, “I wouldn’t actually mind.” 

Then he shyly looked up at his friend again. “If it’s fine with you?”, the guitarist asked with a slightly hoarse voice that immediately sent shivers down Theo’s spine.

“If I can soap your abs?”, the singer replied grinning and sent him a wink.

“Sure”, Adam laughed.

“Alright, then make some room.”, the singer gave back before he quickly started undressing himself and joined his mate in the small shower.


End file.
